


Fireflies

by Jenova



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenova/pseuds/Jenova
Summary: Kureno quietly contemplates past events.





	Fireflies

Kureno quietly got up from the sleeping form of Akito and shifted the blankets ever so slightly to cover her naked body. Pulling his shirt on, he got dressed and slipped out of the room into an empty hall illuminated by moonlight through open windows. Kureno glanced outside and took in the sight of Akito's private courtyard. The delicate sound of running water came to him atop a low symphony of crickets which, in turn, were occasionally broken by the loud croak of an amorous frog somewhere in the area. A small fleck of gold floated a ways in front of him, and then another. Fireflies were flashing above the small pond on the far side of the garden. Kureno placed his hands on the ledge of the window and looked up.

_"Mr. Moon sure is bright tonight."_

He thought briefly of the times when Akito would seek out his company as a child. When he could hold her and all her problems were solved then and there.

Things have become somewhat more complicated than that now. He can't recall when exactly it started, but it doesn't feel that long ago. He remembers everything else, though. He remembers Akito was having trouble sleeping, as usual. He remembers the head maid coming to fetch him, telling him he should hurry and get dressed to be at her side. He dutifully complied. He remembers Akito telling the maids to leave them. This he recalls so clearly, because it had never happened before.

He knelt beside her and ran his hands slowly in her hair. She didn't say anything. He made sure the covers were tucked in, and turned the pillows over for her. He began to tell a story, one he'd long since committed to memory without needing to lift a page, and she stopped him. He began to sing a quiet song to put her at ease, and she turned over and put her index finger to his mouth, then removed it. He didn't understand what she wanted him to do. All the usual things didn't seem to be working. Had he angered her?

Finally she rolled over, looked him in the eye, and sat up. To his surprise, she was bare breasted. Instinctively, his hand twitched toward her blanket to cover her, but he understood this was intentional. She was still looking up at him. She took his hands in hers and guided him in exploring her body, which was equally exposed. This was completely new territory for both of them. If he hadn't been so shocked he might have noticed how nervous she was. His mind was telling him over and over again that this was not the way. This was not a good idea. But still, he couldn't say no to her. Even now.

That was some time ago. Now, they spent many nights together. Not all the time would they end up being intimate, but sometimes. It was always the same, however. Contrived. He was by her side because of a promise. She was by his because she could do whatever she wanted. No, that's not right. She was by his because she couldn't have _who_ she truly wanted.

He sighed heavily.

_There is no happiness for us this way._ _Someday, she will realize that. Maybe she already has._

As he took one last look at the garden, he noted it had fallen silent aside from the running water. The crickets stopped chirping and the frog had moved on. He sought out the fireflies floating above the pond and tried to focus his vision, but it was not the fireflies that caught his eye. Across the way, deep in the shadows, and completely unnoticed for far too long, Shigure stood watching.


End file.
